Twister
by Breniah
Summary: Some fun with a classic game


Title: Twister  
  
Author: Breniah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed here, no infringement intended  
  
Email: breniah@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Sam and Jack  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: A little fun with a great game  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first ever Stargate fanfic, so feedback would be much appreciated. Also the more I get the more likely I am to write another few…. (falling back on bribery, what does that tell you?)  
  
*********  
  
"Sir, I am not watching that movie again!"  
  
"C'mon Carter, it's a great cultural experience for Teal'c. I mean, it totally proves we knew something was out there."  
  
"Jack, that excuse is wearing a little thin," Daniel said taking another sip of his beer.  
  
Jack glared at the archaeologist. "Teal'c will back me up," he said confidently. He looked around the room curiously. "Umm… guys? Where is he?"  
  
"He's in the kitchen sir," Sam said smiling.  
  
Jack got up and started into the kitchen, muttering as he did so. Daniel and Sam looked at each conspiratorially and as soon as the coast was clear, they grabbed the video and tossed it into the cupboard. They quickly resumed their seats, grinning at each other like naughty school kids.  
  
"You guys are never going to believe what he is doing in there," Jack said as he strode back into the room. They giggled at him. Jack began to get suspicious at that point.  
  
"What is he doing?" Daniel asked, his face a mask of innocence.  
  
Sam threw him a look and started giggling again.  
  
Jack watched them both steadily. "He's making fruit cocktails."  
  
Daniel jumped up and ran to the kitchen exclaiming, "Yum, cocktails."  
  
Jack chuckled at his team member. Daniel couldn't handle anything stronger than a beer and that was on a good day. Sam began giggling again and he looked at her curiously. He looked around for his precious videotape. "Carter?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Where the hell is the video?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about sir," she said looking at him innocently. Her eyes sparkled with hidden laughter, betraying her pose.  
  
"Major," he began his voice deceptively quiet. "Where are my tapes?"  
  
"Colonel," she started and then was cut off as the laughter she has checked since he had walked into the room erupted. Tears of pure enjoyment began streaming down her face.  
  
Jack reached over and began to tickle her gently under the ribs. "Sir!" she cried out in indignation.  
  
"Fair's fair Sam. Where are they?"  
  
"DANIEL!" she screamed as Jack found another sensitive spot. Jack kept on tickling her, until all she could do was cry out weakly and thrash around on the couch.  
  
Daniel walked into the room, fruit cocktail in hand, to find Sam squirming wildly about on the couch with Jack on top of her. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked saucily.  
  
"Daniel get him off me!!!"  
  
"Daniel make her give me my tape!!!"  
  
Sam and Jack glared at each other.  
  
"Stop tickling me!"  
  
"Not until we can watch my video."  
  
"No," she bit out before he started tickling her again.  
  
"C'mon Sam, let me win," Jack said grinning down at her.  
  
His grin was infectious and she found herself laughing with him. "Sorry sir, but that's against company policy."  
  
He stopped and looked confused for a moment. "Who's policy?"  
  
"Womankind sir." She took advantage of his momentary lapse to sit up, but before she could manoeuvre herself away from him he was tickling her again and all she could do was laugh.  
  
Daniel who had been watching the show with his cocktail began to laugh at them both. "A suggestion guys?"  
  
Jack stopped and placed one hand on her stomach to prevent Sam from getting away. He gestured with his other hand to indicate he was listening.  
  
"Why don't the 2 of you go and get one of Teal'c's cocktails, kick back and drink for a while and then we can all play a game?"  
  
"What game?" Jack asked warily, never quite knowing which direction Daniel's thought path would take them.  
  
"Twister!"  
  
"Twister?"  
  
"Yeh Twister. It'll be great fun. And everyone wins. Sam and I don't have to watch your tape and you get to get physical with Sam."  
  
Sam and Jack both blushed at Daniel's words. A second later Daniel was blushing too as he realised what he had said. Mentally he began cursing the alcohol that loosened his tongue.  
  
At that point Teal'c came in carrying cocktails. "Mmm another round," Daniel said desperately trying to break the tension.  
  
"You should be careful Daniel Jackson. You know your tolerance to alcohol is low," said Teal'c though he handed him a glass.  
  
Daniel smiled up at him and asked, "Teal'c? Have you ever played Twister?"  
  
*****  
  
"Left hand red," Daniel called from his position of the sofa.  
  
Sam groaned. This was going to require some interesting acrobatics and having Jack grinning smugly at her didn't help on little bit. Leaning on Teal'c slightly she managed to pull her left hand out from the tangle of bodies and get it over to the red circles.  
  
"Ok Jack right foot green," Daniel called out wishing once again he had a camera to take photos of this.  
  
Jack had just gotten his foot over. "Sweet," he muttered smugly before his foot slipped and he sent them all reeling to the floor.  
  
Daniel broke out laughing as the 3 of them tried to untangle themselves. Then quickly ran to get another batch of cocktails as he saw the glint in Jack's eyes.  
  
"Well Danny, I for one am shocked. You can hold your liquor," Jack commented as he came back into the room, carrying lots more cocktails. He handed Sam and Jack theirs who drank greedily. Teal'c announced he wished to spin the spinny thing next.  
  
They quickly downed their drinks and got ready for another round. Daniel was swaying unsteadily as he got to his feet.  
  
"Left foot blue."  
  
"Right hand green."  
  
"Left hand yellow."  
  
"Right hand red."  
  
"Daniel, your elbow is in my stomach," Jack complained  
  
Sam tried to glance over to see what was going on down the other end of the mat. Instead all she could really see was her CO's butt. Not that she was complaining at all but it was getting harder to concentrate on maintaining her balance. It was criminal that the man was so good looking. Shaking her head, she tried once more to concentrate on the game.  
  
"Right hand blue."  
  
With a muttered curse, Jack swung his hand over, trying to make it reach the blue circles. Once completed he turned to around, only to realise that he was now face to face with Sam. Their eyes locked, the intensity stirring between them, both afraid to speak.  
  
"Right foot green."  
  
Daniel began feeling around for the green circles with his foot, giggling wildly as he did so. He slipped on the plastic mat, falling on top of both Sam and Jack. Daniel was cackling hysterically, trying to pull himself off his team mates below him.  
  
"I think it is time I took you home Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated standing up.  
  
Meanwhile underneath Daniel, Jack stared up into Sam's eyes. Gently he cupped her face in his hand and pulled her down to him. They began kissing, soft, hesitant kisses. Sam pulled back slightly, searching his face for an answer to her unspoken question. Finding what she was looking for in his eyes, she bent down and kissed him, more insistently and passionately than before. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so she was underneath, causing the still recumbent Daniel to fly off them into Teal'c.  
  
"Hey! What the…?" Daniel spluttered. After regaining his balance Daniel looked over at Jack and Sam. "Oh I get it now," he whispered smugly to Teal'c. Teal'c returned his grin with one of his own, looking very much pleased with himself.  
  
"Shall we tell them we are leaving Daniel Jackson?"  
  
Daniel looked over at the couple happily kissing on the twister mat and asked, "Do you really think they would hear us?" Without waiting for Teal'c's response he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door calling over his shoulder, "Bye guys."  
  
After the door closed, Jack pulled back from Sam, just enough so he could see her face. He studied her for a moment and began stroking her face with his finger. Suddenly he grinned at her, his eyes lighting up. Before she could ask what made him smile like that, he was kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and gave up caring.  
  
The End 


End file.
